User blog:Comrade murray/popular characters
so as a lot of people know, russia and america are probally the largest charcters in the fandom. some people might wonder why they are, and honestly, thats becasue the majority of the fandom either comes from, or living in these 2 places. its nearly impossible to find someone in the fandom who doesnt live there, and on top of that, the entire fandom started in russia, so shouldn't it be one of the biggest charcters? i know its annyoing that these two are over represented, but there is a good reason for that. some of the other major charcters are france, germany, poland, the philippines and japan. i'll be honest, i havent seen any japaneese people in the fandom, but i have definately seen some polsish, germans, and french, and people from the philippines.(sorry if my wording is wrong) they're a bit more scarce, but that doesnt mean they dont exist. also, the global inpact some of these countries have on the world boosts their popularity. america, is where half of the fandom comes from, and they're super involved in global stuff. russia, half of the fandom comes from here, its a huge country, and theyre usually involved with other countries. japan. self explanitory, japan has an influence almost everywhere, mostly from its pop-culture (pop culture, a huge example would be anime), but it can come from other things. germany's popularity mostly comes from the countries past, as its known ''almost ''world-wide. france is in europe and its popluarity and culture has spread to the USA, hence why theyre a common charcter. a lot of the popluarity comes from a ountries past, as thats what writers, and artists (such as myself) use to base things off of. russia, can be linked back the the soviet union, and WWII. germany is just linked to both of the world wars no matter how much you like it. america is extreamly involved in forgien affairs, and was a huge factor in both the world wars. japan can be traced back to its WWII version. japan can also be linked to anime which is huge in america. countries with history are easier to work with, and thats why theyre so poplar in the fandom. dispite america still being young in realtion with a bunch of european countries, they have quite a lot of histroy to work with, though not as much as others. american history is taught in a lot of american schools, and so it gives us something to work with, while still being a school class. as more than half the fandom is america, he's going to be popluar. im from america (east coast, eastern standard time, hit me up est buddies) and i can say that our history is pretty complicated, even with me being the histroy addict i am, i still dont understand everything.you dont usually hear of countries that dont have much history, or the fandom popluation doesnt come from. im not saying people cant come from these countries, im just saying that its not as common. and all, this mostly explains why american and russia are the two most wide spread characters in the fandom. the fandom basically decends from there, they have histroy to work with, and are well known in other countries. -murray Category:Blog posts